


Everything Good

by elchrists



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:25:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elchrists/pseuds/elchrists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　跑來挖個私底下已經差三題填完的新坑～<br/>　　出題者是阿龍（plurk.com/Longing），完整題目請見：笨拙二十題（paste.plurk.com/show/1736006）<br/>　　這篇文的背景和我寫過的任何00Q文都沒有關係。<br/>　　很微很微很微的007/Q。還有會有001到009的探員出沒。<br/>　　二十題全部都是對話，任務中的耳麥或辦公室問答之類。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 焦距模糊的照片

　　「你看到了什麼？」  
　　「你不會相信。」  
　　「我問你看到了什麼？」  
　　「我說了你不會相信。」  
　　「該死的，007，告訴我你到底看到了什麼？」  
　　「尼斯湖水怪，我正在傳送照片給你。」


	2. 理直氣壯地爭論到一半才發現自己錯了

　　「Q。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「我的行動申請通過了沒？今天潮汐不錯。」  
　　「當然沒有。」  
　　「為什麼？」  
　　「現在是一月。」  
　　「所以？」  
　　「007，在最冷的一月天以游泳的方式潛入那棟海邊別墅？你真的認為我會允許這種不經大腦的計畫？」  
　　「Q。」  
　　「你也有什麼事，004。」  
　　「就只是提醒你，007人在雪梨，以及雪梨位於南半球。」


	3. 搞錯調味料的料理

　　001負責選茶具，002管理熱水溫度，003在秤茶葉方面特別有心得，004的沖泡技術很好，005對於茶器擺盤當仁不讓，006精準測量了首泡的時間，008提供新鮮出爐香而不膩的奶油酥餅，009用最好的服務端了出去。但是007準備了品牌錯誤的方糖，入口的第一個味道就變了調，所以這個月大家都沒有又酷又炫的武器可以拿出去獻寶。


	4. 繫不好的領帶／圍巾

　　「接下來五個小時暫時交給O指揮，我要跟Mallory去一趟國防部。」  
　　「怎麼回事？」  
　　「爭取能夠讓你繼續浪費的武器經費。」  
　　「銘感五內──什麼聲音？」  
　　「──他媽的，我在解決該死的領帶結的問題。這點布料為什麼就是不聽話？」  
　　「只有大英帝國的軍需官能夠讓繫領帶像是在打仗。」  
　　「別吵，我還沒搞定。」  
　　「Make two bunny ears；The bunny runs around the tree；The bunny jumps in a hole；Close it up tight。」  
　　「是、領、帶。」  
　　「軍事委員想必不會介意你的創意。」


	5. 按錯了收信人的簡訊

　　—和平常一樣，請盡量以最和平的方式從後門進來，007。  
　　—自我介紹，我是這個月上任的006，Jamie Bonnal。聽說後門只有007能走？  
　　—僅代表軍需部門歡迎你的升任。我會在下次部門擴建時多加裝一扇專屬於你的左側五號門，排在005與009的專屬門中間。  
　　—謝謝您的慷慨，Magic Q。


	6. 猛然間發現自己告知錯了約定地點

　　「──對不起，你跟001的回程機票我訂成加拿大那個倫敦了，既然如此請順便幫我帶幾罐楓糖漿回來。」


	7. 分類錯誤的待洗衣物

　　「Bond！不要因為不想動筆，就把我傳給你的檢討報告書藏到飯店提供的洗衣袋裡！」  
　　「虧我特地挑了外面標示『勿擰勿烘』的洗衣袋。要知道，我可是為此多給了點小費。」


	8. 開錯的門

　　「006，你從後門進來幹嘛？你剛剛啟動了軍需部門二級自衛系統。」  
　　「……我很抱歉。但那是什麼？」  
　　「007與狗排除模式。」


	9. 搞錯了對方託買東西的名稱

　　「007，向你討教一個純粹私人的問題。」  
　　「永遠歡迎，002。」  
　　「如果Q說『我餓得吃得下一頭牛』，他並不是真的要我買一頭牛回來當午餐對不對？」  
　　「難怪中庭這麼熱鬧；當然不是。我真懷疑你當初怎麼順利通過MI6的情商測驗？」  
　　「喔，我的確沒達標，是Q替我修改成績的。」


	10. 對方一時心血來潮的改變，但自己卻因為習慣而搞錯了

　　「Q，你看我這次帶了什麼回來！」  
　　「嗨，008，我現在很忙，報廢的無線電或其他電子儀器丟左邊空箱子、手槍如果還有殘骸丟中間、破損的西裝扔到樓下舊衣回收，無法歸類為以上三者的才丟右邊不可燃。」  
　　「……怎麼了，008，無精打采？」  
　　「007，我以後再也不把裝備完整帶回來了！」


	11. 迷路

　　「這不公平，總是我在定位你們，你們卻沒有人負責定位我。」  
　　「別慌，Q，告訴我們你旁邊有什麼，總會有人五分鐘之內找到你。」  
　　「最快的那個下個月可以先派發到支部進入實測程序的鋼筆炸藥。」  
　　「──我們都在路上了。」


	12. 擠電梯卻剛好超重

　　「我該搭上這班電梯嗎？Q。」  
　　「等等，我正在查。」  
　　「Q？電梯門要關了。」  
　　「──快進去，目標帶著隨身碟就在最裡面……什麼聲音？」  
　　「我等下一班。」  
　　「……或走樓梯，有益健康。」


End file.
